


Quand le Chien était une femme

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1830 à 1866, Family, Friendship, Gen, Quote A lot of quote, Slice of Life, Tellement de courgettes, Tout est de la faute d'Océ et LP, Victorian geekery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: De 1830 à 1866, vignettes diverses et variées sur la vie de Claudia Phantomhive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ersen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersen/gifts).



> Chronologie : De 1830 à 1866. De sa naissance à sa mort, quoi.
> 
> Avertissement : Extreme victorian geekery puis en vrac… Mention de drogue, prostitution, meurtre, racisme et compagnie.
> 
> Disclaimer : A Yana Toboso. Quant aux citations, elles appartiennent à leur auteur respectif dont le nom est normalement mentionné. S'il est absent, Saint Google ne me les a pas donnés ou je les ai tout simplement oubliés.
> 
> Notes de l'auteur :
> 
> 1- Un grand merci à Oceanna, Victorian web, google et wiki source.
> 
> 2- Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'ai hésité à conserver les citations et autres espèces de mises en contexte qui jalonnent ce texte. J'ai finalement décidé de les garder. Vous verrez parfois que la date est précisée. Si elle ne l'est pas, c'est que la date de ce texte ne correspondant pas à l'année où se déroule la vignette de la vie de Claudia qui suit.
> 
> 3- A l'orgine, cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa organisé par le Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net (et a donc été d'abord publié sur ce site), cette année, et est donc tout spécialement dédicacé à Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste sans qui, soyons honnête, il n'aurait sans doute pas existé.
> 
> 4- Bonne lecture et désolée pour tout le bla bla bla précédent

_S'il a jamais eu un ami, un véritable ami, à n'importe quel moment de sa vie, nous proclamons que son nom n'est jamais parvenu jusqu'à nous._

_Extrait de la rubrique nécrologique de Georges IV, Times, 1830_

.o.

« Je vous ai vu en meilleure forme, Comte. »

Il aurait dû prendre ombrage de cette phrase mais celui qui l'avait prononcé était son nouveau maître et pour être honnête, il aimait ce nouveau roi et sa franchise.

« L'année a été chargée, Votre Majesté. » répondit-il.

Guillaume IV inclina la tête. C'était vrai. L'année avait été chargée, pour tous, et surtout pour le Comte Valence Phantomhive, le Chien de garde du Roi.

« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, Comte.

-Chez moi. » murmura le Comte Phantomhive en levant les yeux vers Guillaume IV.

Chez lui, un endroit où il ne s'était guère rendu cette année. Sa demeure londonienne avait été son principal foyer. S'il n'avait pas tant craint pour la santé de sa femme, il lui aurait demandé de le rejoindre mais…

« La Comtesse ne doit pas être la seule à attendre votre retour avec impatience.

-Je doute qu'un nourrisson ait hâte de me voir, Votre Majesté.

-Mais vous avez sans doute hâte de voir ce nourrisson. »

Le roi se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule du Comte.

« Je vous adresse toutes mes félicitations pour la naissance de votre fille, Comte Phantomhive. »

...o...

_L'opium fut d'abord à l'usage exclusif des mandarins qui le fumaient pour se donner du ton. Ils en offraient à ceux qui leur rendaient visite comme une curiosité, pour leur faire honneur, et ceux-ci n'osaient leur refuser. Peu à peu, l'habitude se répandit dans les classes riches, parmi les lettrés, la noblesse, les gens approchant par leur position des mandarins et parvint même, sous le nom de tabac d'honneur, à la connaissance du peuple qui fuma d'abord par amour propre, puis par goût._

_La Chine, Missionnaires de la société de Saint Augustin._

_.o._

C'était une année calme. Il y avait eu quelques troubles évidemment, il y en avait toujours, mais ce n'était pas l'Angleterre qui inquiétait Valence ou qui inquiétaient ses « amis ». On l'avait demandé à Londres, plusieurs fois, mais ce n'était pas le Roi qui était à l'origine de ces appels. Certains de ses associés voulaient son opinion sur ce qui se passait en Chine, sur cette interdiction concernant l'opium, si elle allait les affecter, et si oui, comment. La réunion était proche, il partirait pour Londres le lendemain, et il s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour la préparer mais sa femme, son majordome et quelques autres domestiques entrèrent soudain sans s'annoncer.

« J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé, rappela-t-il sans lever les yeux du rapport qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Mais j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, Valence. » dit sa femme d'un ton joyeux.

Il leva les yeux tandis que son épouse faisait signe à la nourrice de leur enfant de s'approcher. Elle avait Claudia dans les bras et posa l'enfant par terre.

« Observez maintenant, cher époux. »

Il obéit puis sourit en voyant sa fille vers quelques pas vers lui.

...o...

_Monsieur le Comte, mon rapport du 20 Octobre 1831 vous avez fait part de mes inquiétudes concernant les cas de choléra qui se sont déclarés à Sunderland. La maladie a progressé depuis et plusieurs cas sont apparus en Ecosse. J'ai peur que Londres ne finisse par être menacé._

_Rapport adressé au Comte Valence Phantomhive, 1832_

.o.

Il s'était promis de ne pas mettre un pied à Londres à cause de l'épidémie ; il avait une femme et un enfant en bas âge ; mais son devoir prenait le pas sur tout le reste, y compris – et surtout ? – sa famille. Son Roi l'avait fait appelé mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son déplacement. Il avait un document officiel à délivrer. Valence aurait pu envoyer son majordome, évidemment, mais il avait préféré se charger lui-même de cette course. Avec cet individu…

« Monsieur le Comte, une nouvelle visite ! Voilà qui me comble de joie. »

Son interlocuteur remarqua immédiatement le papier qu'il avait à la main.

« Pour moi ? »

Valence acquiesça et s'approcha.

« Vous êtes aussi garçon de course, maintenant ? »

Le Comte préféra garder le silence et posa l'enveloppe qu'il avait à la main sur le comptoir qui se trouvait devant lui. L'homme aux cheveux blancs l'ouvrit et sourit.

« Une licence pour disséquer les cadavres en tout légalité. Vous me gâtez, Comte. »

Un court silence.

« Voilà un cadeau qui vous assure la gratuité de mes services pendant un temps. »

C'était une bonne nouvelle et la raison pour laquelle Valence avait décidé de lui délivrer cette licence. Le ridicule ne tuait pas mais il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter lorsqu'il était en quête de renseignements dans les affaires que le Roi lui donnait à traiter.

Il était maintenant temps de partir mais…

« Comte, avant que vous ne partiez, une rapide question…

-Dois-je vraiment te donner la permission de la poser ? Tu le feras de toute façon, Undertaker. »

Le croque-mort s'inclina.

« Quand m'amènerez-vous la jeune Claudia ? » demanda-t-il après s'être redressé.

Valence se figea. Cet homme avait de la chance. S'il n'avait pas autant eu besoin de lui…

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Juste la rencontrer.

-Elle est trop jeune. »

Ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

« Je peux attendre, cher Comte. J'ai toute l'éternité. »

...o...

_Ainsi que vous le savez, la nouvelle loi sur le travail des enfants obligent les usines à limiter le travail de nos jeunes sujets à 48h par semaine. Quatre inspecteurs sont en charge du contrôle de ces usines. Je soupçonne l'un d'eux d'accepter des indemnités de la part de directeurs et autres contremaîtres. La loi est récente. Nous ne voulons pas la voir entacher du moindre scandale._

_Extrait d'une lettre du Roi Guillaume IV au Comte Valence Phantomhive, 1833_

_.o._

« Votre frère est ici, monsieur. »

Valence n'était pas surpris par l'annonce de son majordome. Il avait observé l'arrivée de son frère par la fenêtre de son bureau.

« Fait-le entrer et apporte-nous du thé, Carlson.

-Bien, monsieur. »

Le majordome s'inclina et se retira. Il fut bientôt de retour avec son frère. Valence fit signe à Fréderic de s'assoir tandis que son majordome les quittait à nouveau. Le Comte s'installa en face de son jeune frère.

« Votre fils est-il venu avec vous ?

-Vous vouliez le voir, Valence ? Vous n'en avez pourtant pas fait mention dans votre message. »

Carlson revint avec le thé et interrompit les deux frères. Leur conversation reprit après que le majordome les ait servis puis se soit posté derrière le fauteuil du Comte Phantomhive.

« Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ? » demanda Valence en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Frédéric avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Son frère dans toute sa splendeur. Une question était toujours la meilleure réponse quand on lui demandait quelque chose.

« Onze ans. Charles vient d'en avoir neuf et Virgil, cinq.

-Le temps passe vite.

-En effet. Claudia aura bientôt quatre ans, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dans moins de six mois.

-Le temps passe vite, Valence. »

Ils burent tous deux leur thé en silence pendant un petit moment.

« J'aimerai voir Cédric dans les jours prochains. J'ai une mission à lui confier. »

Frédéric sourit. Son frère s'était donc enfin décidé à montrer les ficelles du métier à celui qui devait lui succéder.

...o...

 _God is our guide ! From field, from wave,_  
_From plough, from anvil, and from loom ;_  
_We come, our country's rights to save,_  
_And speak a tyrant faction's doom:_  
_We raise the watch-word liberty;_  
_We will, we will, we will be free !_

_Lignes de l'hymne « The Gathering of the Unions » écrites sur un bout de papier par George Loveless, martyrs de Tolpuddle, en 1834_

.o.

« Lord Melbourne est en train de faire une erreur, votre Majesté. »

Guillaume IV regarda Valence avec un air surpris.

« Que… Ah. Je vois maintenant. Cette affaire dans le Comté de Dorset. Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

Le Comte sourit.

« Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets.

-Vous n'êtes pas magicien, Comte, et vous n'êtes pas, non plus, mon premier ministre.

-Je suis ce que vous voulez. Ordonnez et j'obéirai, votre Majesté.

-Restez en dehors de cette affaire.

-En êtes-vous…

-Comte Phantomhive ! »

Valence inclina la tête. Le silence s'installa pendant un court instant.

« J'ai appris que votre neveu vous avez assisté pour cette histoire d'usines.

-En effet. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous poser la question, Comte. »

Mais Valence garda le silence. Piètre vengeance évidemment mais si le Roi ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas se mêler de ce qui se passait à Tolpuddle…

Guillaume IV leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous a-t-il donné satisfaction ? »

Le Comte sourit. Une piètre vengeance mais elle le satisfaisait tout de même.

« Il est jeune, répondit Valence. Il apprendra.

-Et comme se porte la jeune Claudia ? »

Le sourire de Valence s'élargit.

« Elle a décidé que les pièces de nos échiquiers étaient de bien meilleures poupées que celles qu'elle avait déjà.

-Une amatrice d'échec comme son père. Quand comptez-vous lui apprendre à jouer ?

-Elle est jeune, Votre Majesté.

-Mais elle apprendra. »

Valence acquiesça.

...o...

_Ainsi, j'ose prédire qu'elle reviendra à nouveau en l'an 1758._

_A Synopsis of the Astronomy of Comets, Edmund Halley._

.o.

« Papa ? »

Valence se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait donc sa fille dehors à cette heure-là ?

Elle rit en tendant les bras vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais être au lit, Claudia.

-Nana a dit que j'avais grandi.

-Et ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et regarda le ciel.

« J'aime la nuit. » dit-elle.

Valence leva à son tour la tête.

« Papa ! Papa ! Elle bouge ! »

Claudia tendit le bras vers un point lumineux en mouvement.

« En effet, Claudia.

-Pourquoi bouge-t-elle mais pas les autres ? »

Il sourit et le lui expliqua.

...o...

_Ils proposèrent alors la nouvelle loi sur les pauvres, qui passa au Parlement en 1834 et est restée jusqu'à aujourd'hui en vigueur. Tout secours en espèces ou en nature fut supprimé ; la seule assistance accordée fut l'accueil dans les maisons de travail que l'on construisit partout sans délai. Mais l'organisation de ces maisons de travail (workhouses) ou bien, comme les appelle le peuple, de ces Bastilles de la loi sur les Pauvres (Poor Law Bastilles) est si terrible qu'elle effrayerait quiconque a encore quelque chance de se tirer d'affaire sans le secours de ce genre de charité publique._

_La Situation de la classe laborieuse en Angleterre, Friedrich Engels._

_.o._

Femme, enfant et domestiques s'étaient mis en ligne pour assister à son départ. Valence s'adressa d'abord à Charlotte.

« J'aimerais rester…

-Je sais.

-Votre santé…

-Vous devez y aller. »

Y aller ? Alors que l'affaire dont on l'avait chargé était bien en dessous de ses capacités. Que pensait donc son Roi ? Cette maison de travail qui avait brûlé… Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre qui étaient les coupables…

Valence s'accroupit ensuite devant sa fille.

« Je suis navrée, Claudia.

-Votre travail est important, papa. »

Il lui sourit tristement puis se releva.

« Allons-y, Carlson. »

Claudia observa attentivement le départ de son père. Il n'allait pas être présent à sa fête d'anniversaire, fête qui avait déjà été retardée une fois parce que sa mère était malade. Mais père avait du travail, un travail qui la rendait curieuse mais tout le monde disait qu'elle était trop jeune pour en comprendre la nature. On avait cependant bien voulu lui dire qu'il servait le Roi et qu'il n'y avait pas de chose plus importante que ça.

...o...

_Le vicomte Melbourne présente ses humbles devoirs à Votre Majesté, et sachant que Votre Majesté a déjà reçu la triste nouvelle de la mort du feu Roi, il aura l'honneur de se rendre auprès de Votre Majesté, un peu avant neuf heures ce matin. Le vicomte Melbourne a prié le marquis de Lansdowne de fixer à onze heures la séance du Conseil à Kensington Palace._

_Message du V_ _icomte Melbourne à la reine Victoria_ _, 1837_

.o.

Le Comte Phantomhive était de retour chez lui après sa première entrevue avec la toute jeune Reine Victoria. La rencontre avait été intéressante. Il avait trouvé la jeune Reine intelligente. La voir grandir dans sa fonction de reine serait sans doute un plaisir. Il était maintenant dans son bureau et il avait ordonné à son majordome d'aller en cuisine. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail. Du thé serait le bienvenu.

« Avez-vous vu la Reine, père ? »

Il releva la tête. Sa fille était debout devant la porte de son bureau. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue entrer.

« Que fais-tu ici, Claudia ?

-Puis-je vous poser une question, père ?

-Tu sais qu'il est malpoli de répondre à une question par une autre, n'est-ce pas ?

-A vous de me le dire, père. »

Il sourit même si ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée d'encourager ce comportement.

« Je répondrais à ta question si tu réponds à la mienne, Claudia. »

L'enfant inclina la tête. Le silence s'installa. Elle attendait la question de son père avec impatience.

« Que peux-tu me dire sur notre nouvelle Reine ? »

Elle… Elle était déçue. La question était facile mais si c'était ce que son père voulait…

Son exposé dura un long moment. Son père ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se tut et attendit. Son père l'observa attentivement pendant un petit moment.

« Pose ta question, Claudia. »

Elle inclina la tête.

« Que fait le Chien de Garde exactement ?

-N'es-tu pas un peu trop jeune pour poser cette question ?

-N'êtes-vous pas la personne la mieux placée pour en juger ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu es trop jeune pour ça. »

Elle le fixa avec un air interrogateur.

« Est-ce la réponse que vous donnez à ma question ? »

Valence soupira.

« Tu seras privée de diner ce soir, Claudia, annonça-t-il tout d'un coup.

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, père.

-J'y répondais peut-être si tu cesses tes indiscrétions. »

Un court silence.

« Tu peux disposer Claudia, mais rappelle-toi… La prochaine fois que tu fouilleras mes documents de travail, ne laisse aucune trace. »

Elle s'inclina.

« C'est noté, père. »

Elle s'en alla.

...o...

_Aujourd'hui, il n'y a point un district de la Chine où il n'exerce son empire; il a pénétré dans le palais des souverains aussi bien que dans la cabane du pauvre. Le gouvernement chinois est impuissant à remédier au mal, il a tout le monde contre lui._

_La Chine, Missionnaires de la société de Saint Augustin_

.o.

Elle avait fait une erreur. Elle ne s'était pas comportée comme une dame devait le faire. Elle jouait aux échecs, ce qui était sans doute, déjà, en soit, quelque chose de contraire à la bienséance, mais elle ne faisait pas que jouer. Elle était une bonne joueuse d'échec et elle venait de gagner plusieurs parties successives contre son cousin qui était de sept ans son ainé.

Son cousin… Et fiancé.

C'était encore pire, en vérité. Cédric était son fiancé, son futur époux et futur Comte Phantomhive. Au lieu de le laisser gagner, comme une bonne épouse aurait sans doute dû le faire, elle l'avait battu à plat de couture. Plusieurs fois. Sans regret. Ceux-ci n'étaient venus que lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus jouer avec elle. Elle lui avait déplu. Elle s'en était rendue compte à ce moment-là.

Oui, elle aurait sans doute dû le laisser gagner.

.o.

Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ses invités avaient protesté quand il avait ordonné la fin de leur réunion pour la journée mais ils en avaient tous besoin. Cela faisait un moment que les conversations ne menaient à rien. Il comprenait leurs inquiétudes. Cette nouvelle loi chinoise concernant l'opium n'était certainement pas une bonne nouvelle mais…

Tout ceci finirait en guerre prochainement. Valence en était certain.

Il devait immédiatement cesser de penser à ces histoires d'opium. Il y reviendrait plus tard, quand ses invités et lui-même se seraient reposés.

Il avait besoin d'une distraction et au vu de l'air soucieux qu'affichait sa fille, qu'il avait trouvé assise au piano de la salle de musique du manoir, il l'avait trouvé.

Il grimaça. Sa fille n'était pas encore une très bonne musicienne mais elle grandirait… Elle apprendrait.

Elle l'avait entendu arriver. Elle cessa de jouer.

« Père. »

Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je te croyais en train de distraire Cédric avec quelques parties d'échec. »

Elle se remit à jouer. Cédric était donc le problème.

« J'ai gagné. Il n'a guère apprécié. »

Valence n'était guère étonné par cette nouvelle mais comme Claudia et le piano, Cédric finirait par apprendre à bouger ses pions comme il le fallait pour gagner.

« Nous devrions inviter ton cousin plus souvent. Quelques parties d'échec contre toi lui feront le plus grand bien.

-Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il veuille continuer de s'opposer à moi.

-Je n'en serais pas aussi certain que toi. »

...o...

 _La_ _famine Tenpō_ _(_ _Tenpo no kikin_ _), également connue comme la_ _Grande Famine Tenpō_ _(_ _Tenpo no daikikin_ _), est une famine qui a touché le Japon durant l'ère Tenpō. On estime qu'elle est apparue en 1833 pour durer jusqu'en 1837._

_Ce fléau, causé par des inondations et un temps hivernal, a touché le plus durement le nord de Honshū._

.o.

« Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'heureuse surprise de voir votre fille vous accompagner. »

Valence préféra ne pas répondre à Undertaker qui soupira.

« Heureusement, votre neveu n'est pas venu avec vous cette fois.

-Tu ne l'aimes guère.

-Il ne m'aime pas vraiment non plus. »

C'était ce que le Comte avait cru remarqué, en effet.

« Je parlerai à Cédric. »

Undertaker s'inclina. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Leur affaire étant maintenant réglée, Valence et son majordome étaient sur le point de sortir de la boutique.

« Un dernier mot concernant votre neveu, cher Comte. »

Valence aurait voulu lever les yeux au ciel mais préféra faire signe à l'autre homme de parler.

« Vous savez, il n'est pas sans me rappeler le fer. Dur. Rigide. Il rompra au lieu de plier… »

Valence comprenait ce qu'Undertaker voulait dire mais il n'était pas sûr que son neveu voie le tout comme un défaut.

« J'en prend note. »

Un dernier salut et le Comte Phantomhive sortit de la boutique pour se cogner immédiatement contre un enfant qui ne s'excusa pas de l'avoir bousculé, préférant s'éloigner d'un bon pas. Valence fouilla aussitôt ses poches.

« Rattrape immédiatement ce gamin, Carlson. »

.o.

« Mademoiselle… »

Claudia se figea. Elle venait d'être prise la main dans le sac. L'enfant se retourna et regarda Anna, celle qui dirigeait depuis des années la cuisine du Manoir, avec un air innocent.

« Une dame ne vole pas, lui dit Anna, et encore moins quand il s'agit des cuisines de son propre père. »

L'air innocent disparut. Claudia savait qu'il n'était plus temps de nier quoi que ce soit. Anna leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait été simple fille de cuisine du temps de l'arrière-grand-père de la petite et elle savait que voler les cuisines étaient comme une tradition familiale que chaque enfant Phantomhive finissait toujours par respecter tôt ou tard.

« Où est votre gouvernante, mademoiselle ? »

Claudia sourit mais ne répondit pas. Anna leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais la chercher. »

La cuisinière s'en alla.

« Tu n'es pas une bonne voleuse. »

Claudia se retourna. Un garçon de son âge ou presque était à la table de la cuisine en train de manger. Il n'était pas anglais. Ce devait être le garçon que son père avait ramené avec lui de son dernier voyage à Londres. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur ce voyage. Père avait remué une partie des bas-fonds pour retrouver le père de l'enfant et le ramener avec eux mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'elle avait entendu...

« Et tu ne serais pas ici, si tu l'étais toi aussi. » dit-elle en s'installant devant lui.

L'enfant l'observa pendant un long moment.

« Tu es la fille du maître. »

Elle acquiesça, même si ce n'était pas une question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Tu l'as vu, je crois. »

C'était vrai mais…

« Pourquoi… »

Il se tut, se mit à réfléchir puis eut l'air de préférer renoncer à lui poser des questions. Il retourna à son repas.

« Tu es japonais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou peut-être pas, mademoiselle. Je suis peut-être né ici. Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? »

Claudia baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolée. »

Les excuses l'étonnèrent.

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du Japon, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il y a eu une famine. Nous sommes partis. Ma mère est morte. Mes sœurs aussi. Nous avons fini par atterrir à Londres, mon père et moi. »

Pendant un instant, Claudia se demanda comment et pourquoi ils étaient venus en Angleterre mais elle s'était sans doute déjà montrée suffisamment indiscrète pour la journée.

« Claudia. » préféra-t-elle dire.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils puis il s'inclina.

« Tanaka. »

...o...

_Je le vis me viser avec un autre pistolet. Je baissai la tête et un autre tir, tout aussi bruyant que le premier, suivit immédiatement. Nous observâmes les alentours et nous vîmes que cet homme avait été rapidement encerclé et que l'on s'était finalement saisi de lui._

_Journal intime de la Reine Victoria, 1840._

.o.

Ce n'était pas une bonne année. Elle avait pourtant si bien commencé. La Reine s'était mariée par exemple, mais un imbécile avait soudain décider d'attenter à sa vie. On demandait maintenant des comptes au Chien de la Reine. Comme s'il aurait pu prévenir cet incident…

Valence devait donc maintenant enquêter sur cet Edward Oxford alors que la police de la Reine était en train de le faire aussi et qu'il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupations autrement plus importants. L'opium et les bas-fonds entretenaient depuis longtemps une profonde amitié et la Chine faisait encore des siennes…

Peut-être devait-il confier l'enquête sur cet Oxford à Cédric ? Cela ne plairait guère au Prince Albert mais il obéissait aux ordres de la Reine, pas à ceux de son époux.

« Elle passe beaucoup trop de temps avec ce gamin. »

Valence se retourna. Son neveu était à la fenêtre et observait avec attention ce qui se passait dans les jardins du Manoir. Le Comte ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qui se passait vraiment dehors. Il le savait déjà. Claudia et le jeune Tanaka s'étaient installés dans le jardin et le père de ce dernier devait être en train de donner aux deux enfants une nouvelle leçon de japonais. Valence était certain que la gouvernante de sa fille ne devait pas être très loin.

« Il n'y a même pas un an, il faisait les poches des gens. Ce n'est pas un compagnon de jeu convenable pour Claudia.

-C'est un talent qui m'a sauvé plusieurs fois, pourtant.

-Je sais mais… Claudia n'a pas besoin d'apprendre une chose pareille.

-Claudia a manifesté l'envie de connaître le japonais. Elle n'apprend pas autre chose que ça. »

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, si aux leçons de japonais s'ajoutaient quelques cours sur la meilleure façon d'escamoter en tout discrétion un porte-monnaie ou équivalent, Valence n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

...o...

_Phantomhive est une organisation secrète qui dissimule les nombreux méfaits de la famille royale. Il élimine toute menace pesant sur elle en recourant aux méthodes les plus sales. C'est le « fantôme » de la famille royale…_

_Lord Randall, commissaire de Scotland Yard._

.o.

« Vous mentez, père. »

Valence releva la tête. Sa fille était à côté de lui et observait attentivement ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'introduisait dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de se faire annoncer.

« Où est ta gouvernante ?

-Quelque part dans le labyrinthe des jardins, je crois. » répondit Claudia.

Elle alla s'assoir sur l'un de canapés se trouvant dans son bureau. Valence leva les yeux au ciel. Cette gouvernante n'apprendrait donc jamais ? Peut-être devait-il songer à en changer ? Il en parlerait ce soir à Charlotte.

« Ce sont des documents officiels et vous mentez, père. Pourquoi ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Les feuilles du recensement qui avait lieu cette année. Il venait de finir de remplir la ligne correspondant à sa profession.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, Claudia.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité non plus, père.

-En effet. »

Un court silence.

« Comprends-tu pourquoi ? »

Claudia ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir.

« La Reine sait déjà. »

Il acquiesça.

« As-tu une autre réponse ? »

Elle réfléchit cette fois.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce que vous faites ne soit vraiment un secret mais je peux me tromper.

-D'une certaine manière, c'en est un. On soupçonne mon existence, on la connait aussi parfois, mais personne ne sait exactement ce que je fais.

-Moi, je sais.

-Tu es une Phantomhive, Claudia.

-Mère sait.

-C'est une Phantomhive aussi. Ainsi que ton oncle, ta tante et tes cousins. »

Il l'avait devancée mais elle avait encore quelques personnes sous la main.

« Carlson sait.

-C'est mon majordome.

-Les domestiques savent.

-Et comme Carlson, ils appartiennent à la maison Phantomhive. »

Claudia se tut. Elle réfléchit pendant un long moment.

« Pourquoi nous, père ? Pourquoi les Phantomhive ?

-C'est une bonne question et une longue histoire. »

Par exactement une histoire. Un ensemble de légendes plutôt mais n'était-ce par la meilleure manière de définir les Phantomhive ?

Une légende… Une légende qui obéissait aux ordres de sa Majesté…

...o...

_Article II_

_Sa Majesté l'Empereur de Chine autorise les sujets anglais, leurs familles et leurs personnels à résider, dans le but de poursuivre leurs intérêts commerciaux, sans risque de représailles et sans restriction, dans les cités et villes de Canton, Amoy, Fuzhou, Ningbo et Shanghai, et sa Majesté la Reine de Grande-Bretagne, etc. nommera directeurs et officiers consulaires pour résider dans chacune des cités et ville susnommées. Ils auront pour fonction d'assurer la communication entre les autorités chinoises et lesdits marchants._

_Extrait du Traité de Nankin, 1842_

.o.

Le Comte Phantomhive était à Londres avec femme et enfant mais il ne passait guère de temps avec elles. Ce nouveau traité avec la Chine occupait tout son temps, ainsi que ceux de ces associés. Les plus « honorables » d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs été invités dans sa demeure londonienne pour en discuter.

Il les laissait parler entre eux, comme il le faisait toujours, notant qui disait quoi avec un intérêt qu'il dissimulait avec soin. Carlson, qui se tenait silencieux derrière son fauteuil, faisait de même. Ils remarquèrent donc tous les deux Tanaka, qui avait été réquisitionné pour servir leurs invités, glisser une enveloppe dans la poche de l'un d'eux.

« Tanaka. » appela Valence.

Le garçon releva la tête. Il savait qu'il avait été pris.

.o.

Claudia lisait dans l'un des salons de la demeure londonienne des Phantomhive. Une enveloppe apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. Tanaka avait donc été pris.

« Je demandais juste quelques leçons de chinois.

-Et pour ça, tu as certainement choisi le meilleur candidat possible. »

Valence ne lui demanda pas comment elle en savait autant sur cet homme. Il s'en doutait.

« Pourquoi prendre ce que tu peux demander ?

-Pourquoi demander ce que je peux prendre ?

-C'était imprudent, Claudia, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Je… »

Elle leva les yeux et fixa son père.

« N'avez-vous jamais essayé de faire quelque chose, juste pour prouver que vous étiez capable de le faire ? »

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête.

Cela ne ressemblait pas à sa fille, se dit Valence. Quelque chose avait dû se produire, la pousser à agir ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'étendre sur cette question pour le moment.

« Nous reparlerons de tout ça quand nous serons de retour au Manoir. Ta punition attendra également ce moment-là. »

Elle garda la tête baissée.

« Claudia, regarde-moi. »

Elle leva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Valence quitta la pièce quelques instants plus tard. Il avait décidé de partir sans ordonner à sa fille ne pas recommencer un coup pareil mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne comptait pas réessayer.

...o...

_Telle est la première machine imaginée par Mr. Babbage. On voit que son emploi est limité aux cas où les nombres demandés sont susceptibles d'être obtenus par de simples additions ou soustractions, qu'elle n'est pour ainsi dire que l'expression d'un théorème particulier d'analyse, et qu'enfin elle ne s'étend point à la solution d'une infinité d'autres questions qui sont du ressort de l'analyse mathématique. C'est en songeant au vaste champ qui lui restait encore à parcourir, que Mr. Babbage, renonçant à ses premiers essais, conçut le plan d'un autre système de mécanismes dont l'usage devait avoir la généralité de l'écriture algébrique même, et que, pour cette raison, il nomma « machine analytique »._

_Notions sur la machine analytique de M. Charles Babbage, L.-F. Menabrea._

_(Article scientifique traduit en anglais en 1843 par Ada Lovelace)_

.o.

Claudia s'était installée dans le jardin du Manoir. Une multitude de feuilles recouvraient la table qu'elle occupait. Elle voulait comprendre cette note que la Comtesse de Lovelace avait ajouté à sa traduction mais elle restait bloquée sur la question et écrire son raisonnement n'avait en rien aidé pour le moment.

« Claudia. »

Elle releva la tête. Son père posa alors devant elle une feuille couverte d'une fine écriture. Elle reconnut immédiatement la signature qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était un message de la Reine.

« J'ai besoin de toi. » dit son père.

Elle baissa la tête et relut le message que la Reine avait adressé au Comte Phantomhive. Des disparitions suspectes avaient eu lieu dans un pensionnat de jeunes filles. Scotland Yard était impuissant. Victoria avait donc décidé de lancer son Chien sur l'affaire.

« Je vous aiderai, père. »

...o...

_Marley était mort, pour commencer. Là-dessus, pas l'ombre d'un doute. Le registre mortuaire était signé par le ministre, le clerc, l'entrepreneur des pompes funèbres et celui qui avait mené le deuil. Scrooge l'avait signé, et le nom de Scrooge était bon à la bourse, quel que fût le papier sur lequel il lui plut d'apposer sa signature._

_Le vieux Marley était aussi mort qu'un clou de porte._

_Attention ! je ne veux pas dire que je sache par moi-même ce qu'il y a de particulièrement mort dans un clou de porte. […] Vous me permettrez donc de répéter avec énergie que Marley était aussi mort qu'un clou de porte._

_Un Chant de Noël, Charles Dickens_.

.o.

Sa mère s'écroula soudain au cours de l'après-midi. On appela aussitôt un médecin qui demanda à parler au Comte dès qu'il eut fini son examen. Claudia avait une vague idée d'où il pouvait se trouver mais elle essaya tout de même de plaider sa cause auprès du docteur. Même si son père n'était pas là, il pouvait bien lui dire comment se portait sa mère n'est-ce pas ?

Il refusa.

Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à aller chercher son père, elle-même. Elle appela donc aussitôt Tanaka.

« J'y vais.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Claudia…

-Je viens avec toi. » répéta-t-elle fermement.

Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de protester.

« D'accord mais pas habillée comme ça. »

.o.

« Vous connaissez mon prix, monsieur le Comte. »

Oui, il le connaissait bien. A quelques exceptions près, son prix avait toujours été le même et ce, depuis des années. Il hésitait pourtant toujours autant à chaque fois qu'il devait payer.

La porte de la boutique de pompes funèbres d'Undertaker s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas. Deux gamins des rues, assez crasseux, entrèrent. L'un d'eux se précipita aussitôt vers Valence.

« Père, vous devez venir avec moi. Mère a eu un malaise et le médecin que nous avons appelé refuse de dire quoi que ce soit tant que vous n'êtes pas là. »

Valence observa attentivement le garçon qui venait de lui parler pendant un moment.

« Claudia ! »

Oui, c'était bien sa fille sous cette couche de crasse.

« La jeune Phantomhive ! Enfin ! »

Undertaker apparut soudain entre le père et la fille et prit la main de Claudia.

« J'ai demandé des milliers de fois à votre père de vous amener ici… »

Il prit un air attristé.

« Il est dommage que notre rencontre doive avoir lieu dans de telles circonstances cependant. »

La surprise de Valence était passée maintenant.

« Pas maintenant, Undertaker. » dit-il.

Il prit la place de l'homme aux cheveux blanc qui abandonna sans résister la main de Claudia.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Charlotte ? »

Claudia expliqua à nouveau ce qui s'était passé. Valence se tourna ensuite vers son majordome.

« Reste ici et continue sans moi.

-Bien monsieur. » répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Valence s'adressa ensuite à sa fille.

« Allons-y. »

Son regard se posa enfin sur le garçon qui avait accompagné Claudia jusqu'ici. Tanaka. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le déguisement était peut-être même son idée.

Valence fit signe aux enfants de se diriger vers la porte. Ils sortirent de la boutique. Il lui suivit mais jeta tout de même un rapide coup d'œil en arrière avant de partir définitivement. Son regard croisa celui du croque-mort.

« Mes services seront gratuits pour aujourd'hui, monsieur le Comte. »

...o...

_On connait les stipulations principales du traité. La France et l'Angleterre établiront sur la côte occidentale de l'Afrique une flotte navale, composée pour chacune d'elle de vingt-six bâtiments […]. Lorsque l'emploi de la force sera nécessaire, il faudra, pour agir, le consentement des deux parties contractantes._

_Chroniques de la Quinzaine, 1845._

.o.

« Une année chargée, dit à mi-voix la femme qui était assisse aux côtés du Comte Phantomhive.

-En effet et elle est loin d'être terminée.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas autant, mon ami. Ce n'est pas la première fois que votre Reine nous rend visite de toute façon.

-Votre Reine ? N'est-elle pas aussi un peu la vôtre ? Je crois me souvenir que votre mère était anglaise.

-L'un de ses pires défauts, j'en ai bien peur.

-France, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, cher Albion ? »

Pour des gens qu'on célébrait souvent pour leur ruse, les surnoms dont ils s'étaient mutuellement affublés peu de temps après le début de leur collaboration manquaient totalement de subtilité.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, chère amie, dit soudain Valence.

-C'en est un pour moi aussi. »

Un court silence. Ils se mirent à observer le jeune homme et l'adolescente qui jouaient aux échecs dans le salon où ils se trouvaient.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

-Bien. » répondit-il.

Mais son amie le regarda avec un air dubitatif. Valence soupira.

« Elle n'en parle pas. »

Le silence s'installa. Ils se mirent de nouveau à observer la partie.

« Et vous ? »

Valence ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« L'année a été chargée, vous l'avez dit. »

Un nouveau silence qui fut troublé par l'arrivée du majordome de Valence qui se dirigea aussitôt vers son maître pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille puis Carlson se redressa. Valence se leva et s'inclina.

« Je suis navré mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

-Je ne suis donc pas invitée à vous rejoindre ?

-Cette affaire vous ennuierait, j'en suis certain.

-Laissez-moi venir pour en juger ? »

Le Comte ne répondit pas et appela sa fille.

« Claudia, je te laisse avec notre invitée. Cédric, viens avec moi. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Claudia alla prendre la place que son père avait occupé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire, madame…

-Appelez-moi France, Claudia, comme le fait votre père.

-M'appellerez-vous Albion ? »

L'autre femme sourit et lui répondit en français :

« Vous n'êtes pas encore assez perfide pour ça. »

Elle montra de la tête le jeu d'échec. La partie n'était pas terminée mais un gagnant se profilait déjà si on observait attentivement le plateau.

« Pourquoi le laissez-vous gagner, Claudia ? »

L'adolescente baissa la tête.

« Vous l'avez remarqué.

-Et je ne suis pas la seule. Je suis certaine que vous le savez. »

Elle le savait en effet mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru pouvoir duper son père sur ce point. Ils jouaient beaucoup trop souvent ensemble pour ça.

« Il n'aime pas perdre, avoua Claudia au bout d'un moment.

-En général ou contre vous en particulier ?

-Nous sommes fiancés.

-Je sais. »

Un court silence.

« J'ai un conseil à vous donner, ma jeune Albion. Désirez-vous l'entendre ?

-Puis-je vraiment dire non ?

-Vous pouvez toujours dire non, Claudia. Croyez-moi. »

Elle attendait donc maintenant une réponse de l'adolescente.

« J'aimerais entendre ce conseil. »

France inclina légèrement la tête.

« Si vous pouvez gagner, Claudia, faites-le. Si vous êtes dans le cas contraire… attendez.

-Combien de temps ?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faut pour pouvoir gagner évidemment. »

Elle fixa la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« Et peu importe qui est votre adversaire, même s'il s'agit de votre fiancé. »

...o...

_Les femmes célèbres par leur valeur, leurs talents pour la politique, ou leur érudition, abandonnent les devoirs de leur sexe pour usurper les prérogatives du nôtre. Je ne pourrais pas plus pardonner à une Belle, qui veut porter la massue d'Hercule, que je ne pardonne à celui-ci d'avoir manié le fuseau. La vierge modèle, la femme prudente, ou la matrone appliquée sont plus utiles que des philosophes en jupon, de bruyantes héroïnes ou des reines amazones. Celle qui fait le bonheur de son mari et de ses enfants, qui retire l'un du vice et porte les autres à la vertu, est un bien plus grand personnage que ces nymphes de romans dont toute l'occupation se réduit à tuer le genre humain avec les flèches de leurs arcs ou de leurs yeux._

_Le Citoyen du monde, ou Lettres d'un philosophe chinois à ses amis, Olivier Goldsmith._

.o.

Elle observait son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre de jeune fille. Elle détailla la robe. Les gants. Elle se mariait. Elle disparaissait. Du père au mari…

Au moins, son nom resterait le même. Toutes les femmes n'avaient pas cette chance.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Claudia se retourna.

« Père. » dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il s'approcha. Elle recommença à observer son reflet.

« C'est une bien jolie robe pour disparaître, n'est-ce pas, père ?

-Claudia…

-Ces pensées sont bien trop sombres pour une future jeune mariée ?

-N'apprécies-tu pas ton cousin ?

-Dois-je répondre par une nouvelle question à celle que vous venez de me poser ?

-Penses-tu que nous avons le temps de nous prêter à un jeu pareil ?

-Un partie d'échec serait-elle plus convenable ?

-Comptes-tu me laisser gagner comme tu le fais avec lui ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que doit faire une bonne épouse ?

-Cette épouse est-elle la Vicomtesse Rosell et future Comtesse Phantomhive ?

-La Comtesse Phantomhive est-elle différente des autres épouses ?

-Le Comte Phantomhive est-il différent des autres nobles ? »

Claudia ferma les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer à ça mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue.

« Pourquoi, père ? Une femme est, au mieux, une extension de son mari et de ses enfants. Au pire, elle est juste… Invisible. »

Valence ferma les yeux à son tour. Sa fille lisait trop mais il ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement. Il les rouvrit.

« Tu sais, Claudia, il y a certain domaine où l'invisibilité est une bonne chose.

-Mais vous n'avez pas à être toujours invisible, père. »

Il acquiesça. Elle soupira.

« Allons-y, père. Cédric et une église entière nous attend. » dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

...o...

_Dieu nous a envoyé le mildiou mais ce sont les anglais qui nous ont donné la famine._

_Commentaire contemporain à la grand famine irlandaise (1845-1852)_

.o.

« J'irai en Irlande. »

La phrase que venait de prononcer Claudia provoqua un long et lourd silence.

« Il n'en est pas question, dit tout d'un coup Cédric.

-Pourquoi donc ? contra sa femme. Le gouvernement a changé de politique. Nous pouvons intervenir et si nous pouvons intervenir…

-Tu ne peux pas aller jouer les espionnes comme ça, Claudia.

-Pourquoi pas ? Personne ne soupçonnera l'épouse d'un noble qui veut seulement aider de pauvres gens.

-C'est trop dangereux.

-Je sais me défendre.

-Mais…

-Il suffit vous deux. » les interrompit brusquement Valence.

Sa fille et son gendre ne prononcèrent plus le moindre mot. Le Comte les observa tour à tour pendant un moment. Il prit finalement sa décision.

« Je suis d'accord avec Claudia. »

Sa fille inclina la tête. Son gendre dit :

« Alors, je pars avec elle.

-Non, j'ai besoin de toi, ici. »

Valence s'adressa ensuite à sa fille.

« Prend Tanaka avec toi. Je te laisse juge pour les autres personnes que tu emmèneras.

-Bien père. »

Claudia s'inclina et quitta le bureau de son père. Un lourd silence s'installa. Cédric regardait son oncle et beau-père avec un air désapprobateur.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec cette décision.

-Claudia est ma femme.

-Claudia est une Phantomhive.

-Elle ne devrait pas avoir à participer à tout ça. »

Mais Valence entendit l'accusation sous-jacente. Il laissait faire et Cédric n'aimait pas ça.

« Je suis le Chien, Cédric. Je fais ce que je veux des gens qui sont à ma disposition. Tu feras ce que tu voudras quand je ne serais plus là. »

Le visage de son gendre se ferma. Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte du bureau avec fracas. Valence leva les yeux au ciel. Quel âge avait-il donc ?

« Undertaker avait sans doute raison sur le jeune Vicomte. » dit soudain Carlson qui avait été le témoin silencieux de l'ensemble de la conversation.

Son maître soupira.

« Les bas-fonds n'apprécie guère son comportement, ajouta ensuite le majordome.

-Je sais, Carlson. Je sais. Je lui en ai déjà fait la remarque plusieurs fois. Il veut trop s'immiscer dans leurs affaires. Ils n'aiment pas ça. Il changera. Tout le monde fait un peu trop de zèle au début de sa carrière. »

Mais Carlson n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« La Vicomtesse…

-Pas un mot là-dessus. C'est impossible.

-Mais c'est déjà arrivé. »

C'était vrai mais…

« N'est-ce pas ce que vous espérez, monsieur ? Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de former le jeune Tanaka autrement. »

Valence se tourna vers son majordome.

« Silence Carlson. »

Son domestique s'inclina. Le Comte reprit son travail. Il allait devoir parler de nouveau à son gendre. Peut-être ce zèle venait-il de son inexpérience ? Valence ne l'avait jamais vraiment laissé prendre les rênes d'une affaire jusqu'à présent. Peut-être devait-il y remédier ? La question était à étudier.

...o...

_Mr Wakley : Quel était votre emploi quand vous vous trouviez à la maison de travail ?_

_Charles Lewis : Je broyais des os._

_Mr Wakley : D'autres hommes avaient-ils la même activité ?_

_Charles Lewis : Oui._

_[…]_

_Mr Wakley : La pièce dans laquelle vous travailliez, était-elle fermée ou aérée ?  
_

_Charles Lewis : C'était une pièce fermée._

_[…]_

_Mr Wakley : Au cours de votre travail, avez-vous eu l'occasion de voir des hommes ronger ou manger ces os ?_

_Charles Lewis : Je les ai vu manger la moelle des os._

_[…]_

_Mr Wakley : Les avez-vous souvent vu manger la moelle de ces os ?  
_

_Charles Lewis : Oui._

_Mr Wakley : Ont-ils dit pour quelle raison ils le faisaient ?_

_Charles Lewis : Je crois que c'était parce qu'ils avaient très faim._

_[…]_

_Mr Wakley : Avaient-ils l'habitude de voler les os et de les cacher ?_

_Charles Lewis : Oui._

_Témoignage de Charles Lewis, Scandale de la maison de travail d'Andover._

.o.

Il y avait toujours des moments dans la vie du Chien où son maître n'était pas satisfait de lui. Son maître réagissait alors de deux manières possibles. Il testait son chien ou le disputait. C'était aussi, parfois, une combinaison des deux. La Reine Victoria avait, semble-t-il, choisi de le réprimander aujourd'hui. Le testerait-elle aussi ? Valence s'y préparait déjà.

« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là, Comte ? demanda soudain Victoria.

-Je croyais que vous aviez mis en place votre propre système de contrôle après ce scandale, à Andover. » ajouta le Prince Albert.

Valence retint d'afficher son exaspération. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir l'époux de Victoria assister à ses entrevues avec la Reine. Il était le Chien de garde de la Reine, pas celui du couple royal.

« Cela est vrai. Nous inspectons ces maisons mais nous nous y infiltrons également régulièrement.

-Qui s'est occupé d'Huddersfield dernièrement ? »

Valence ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Comte Phantomhive. » dit Albert.

Le Chien de garde garda le silence.

« Répondez, je vous prie. » dit Victoria.

Il ne voulait pas le faire. Le coupable qu'il cherchait n'en était pas un. Valence n'était même pas sûr que ce scandale aurait pu être éviter.

« Mon gendre.

-Et successeur, si j'ai bien compris. » dit Victoria.

Valence acquiesça. Le couple royal échangea un regard.

« Je désire voir le Vicomte Rosell à notre prochaine entrevue.

-Je lui en ferai part, votre Majesté. »

La question était, la Reine se contenterait-elle de le disputer ou voudrait-elle aussi le tester ?

...o...

_A l'intention de la Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive de la part de sa Majesté la Reine._

_C'est avec une grande peine que nous avons appris le décès de votre père, le Comte Valence Phantomhive, qui a toujours été notre fidèle serviteur et conseiller. Nous tenons donc à vous adresser par la présente lettre toutes nos condoléances mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui nous pousse à prendre contact avec vous._

_Lettre de la Reine Victoria à la Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, 1849._

.o.

On l'avait laissé seule avec son père, ou plutôt son cercueil, comme quelques années plus tôt, quand sa mère était morte, mais Claudia n'avait pas été seule à ce moment-là. Père avait été présent lui aussi, pleurant son épouse comme elle avait pleuré sa mère.

Où était donc son époux ? Dans le bureau de son père, sans doute. Ne pouvait-il donc pas attendre que son corps ne soit mis en terre avant de prendre possession de ses affaires ?

Claudia se rappela aussitôt mentalement à l'ordre. Cédric était son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas penser ce genre de chose à son propos.

« Madame… »

Elle se retourna. Tanaka ? Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

« Peux-tu m'appeler Claudia aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il s'inclina puis s'approcha d'elle.

« Une lettre pour toi, Claudia. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant le sceau qui fermait la lettre, un sceau qu'elle avait vu des dizaines de fois, sur des lettres adressées à son père.

Son mari entra soudain dans la pièce avec fracas.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il avait remarqué la lettre qu'elle avait à la main. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Cédric commença sa lecture, pâlit.

« Ce n'est pas possible…

-Monsieur, intervint Tanaka, cette lettre est destinée à votre épouse…

-Ferme-la, niakwé.

-Cédric ! Tanaka est un fidèle serviteur des Phantomhive, je vous interdis de lui parler ainsi.

-Des Phantomhive, vraiment ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il était plutôt le vôtre, madame. »

Elle sentait une accusation sous-jacente mais préféra ne pas s'y attarder pour le moment.

« Cédric, donnez-moi cette lettre, je vous prie. »

Le nouveau Comte Phantomhive regarda sa femme pendant un long moment. Son regard ne quitta pas le sien tandis qu'il roulait en boule la lettre de la Reine qu'il jeta par terre avant de s'en aller. Claudia était restée impassible et ce n'est que lorsque la porte se referma définitivement derrière son mari qu'elle se dirigea dans le coin de la pièce où se trouvait la boule de papier que Cédric venait de jeter. Elle se baissa.

« C'est toi qu'elle a choisi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tanaka.

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils savaient bien tous les deux que la lettre elle-même était déjà une réponse en soi.

...o...

_Cette situation est particulière et très délicate. Bien qu'une femme ait sur le trône de grands désavantages en comparaison d'un roi, cependant, si elle est mariée, sa position a, d'autre part, beaucoup d'avantages qui compensent les inconvénients, et, à la longue, elle se trouvera peut-être plus forte qu'un souverain; mais ceci exige que le mari confonde absolument son existence individuelle avec celle de sa femme, qu'il ne prétende à aucun pouvoir personnel ou séparé, qu'il évite toute ostentation, qu'il ne prenne aux yeux du public aucune responsabilité spéciale; il faut qu'il comble les vides que la reine, en sa qualité de femme, est nécessairement obligée de laisser dans l'exercice de ses fonctions royales, qu'il surveille attentivement et continuellement toutes les branches des affaires publiques, afin d'être en mesure de la conseiller et de l'assister à tout moment dans les nombreuses et difficiles questions qui lui sont soumises, et dans les devoirs internationaux, politiques, sociaux ou personnels qu'elles imposent. Comme chef naturel de sa famille, surveillant de sa maison, unique appui dans ses communications avec les chefs de son gouvernement, il n'est pas seulement le mari de la reine, il est le gouverneur des enfants royaux, le secrétaire particulier de la souveraine et son ministre permanent._

_Extrait d'une lettre du Prince Albert au Duc de Wellington, 1850._

.o.

Elle aurait dû attendre un jour de plus avant de lui annoncer son départ pour Londres au début de l'année prochaine. Elle n'aurait pas dû le dire juste après lui avoir communiqué cette nouvelle qu'elle avait gardé secrète jusqu'à noël parce qu'elle avait pensé que c'était l'un de meilleurs cadeaux qu'elle pouvait faire à son époux.

« Tu ne peux pas courir les rues des bas-fonds en étant enceinte, Claudia.

-Je ne compte pas aller dans les bas-fonds, Cédric. Ce n'est qu'une réunion et elle aura lieu dans notre maison de Londres.

-Laisse-moi y aller à ta place. »

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait enquêter à ses côtés, oui, mais diriger les bas-fonds… Non. Le monde ne l'Ombre n'aimait guère le nouveau Comte Phantomhive et s'était réjoui de ne pas le voir accéder à la fonction du Chien. Il réservait encore son jugement sur celle qui avait remplacé l'ancien Comte, cependant.

Claudia se refusait d'imaginer ce que l'arbitrage de son mari entre deux bandes rivales des bas-fonds pouvait donner alors qu'il fallait justement éviter la guerre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ma place, Cédric.

-Je suis inquiet. Peux-tu, au moins, le comprendre ?

-Je comprends parfaitement. »

Et c'était vrai.

« Venez à Londres avec moi. » dit-elle.

Cédric ne répondit pas.

...o...

_Amelia Bloomer était venue à Londres en 1851 avec sa célèbre tenue. Il s'agissait, ainsi que tout le monde le sait, d'un ensemble composé d'une jupe courte portée sur un pantalon à la turque._

_Extrait d'Oscar et Lucinda, roman de Peter Carey._

.o.

Un adolescent, dont il était difficile de deviner l'âge, entra soudain dans la boutique d'Undertaker. Il était également difficile de distinguer les traits de son visage avec toute la crasse qui le recouvrait mais cela n'avait pas empêcher le croque-mort de le reconnaitre immédiatement.

« La jeune Claudia… »

Il s'inclina.

« Vos visites sont toujours un plaisir. »

Il se redressa et examina son déguisement de garçon.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas devenue une adepte de ce dernier costume à la mode pour les dames…

-Les culottes de cette américaine ne crie guère ''pauvre de l'East End'', Undertaker. »

Il s'inclina à nouveau. Il lui concédait ce point.

« Que désirez-vous, Claudia ? »

Elle aurait dû le reprendre, lui dire de ne pas l'appeler pas son prénom mais plus personne ne l'appelait ainsi maintenant. Pas même Tanaka, au nom de la bienséance. Quant à son mari…

« Pour quelle raison un Phantomhive viendrait-il te voir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les Phantomhive me rendent rarement visite, Claudia.

-Ton prix, Undertaker. »

Il réfléchit. Il avait des envies de changements aujourd'hui…

« Mon prix sera votre réponse à une question de mon choix.

-Pose-la. »

Un court silence.

« Quand m'amènerez-vous le jeune Vincent, Claudia ? »

Quelque part, la question ne l'étonna même pas.

« Je suis curieuse de connaître le nombre de fois où tu as dû posé une question similaire à mon père avant qu'il ne te réponde honnêtement…

-Vous ne répondez pas, Claudia. »

Elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

« Je pense que je préfère essayer de te faire rire aujourd'hui. »

Il inclina la tête. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris.

« J'ai hâte de voir si vous serez capable de dépasser votre père, Claudia. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

...o...

 _Une distinction est nécessaire entre les exilés et ceux qui luttent en France. Dans leurs solitudes des villes étrangères, les proscrits continuent de vivre dans l'état d'esprit où les a trouvés le Coup d'État leurs attitudes ont été comme figées soudain les circonstances nouvelles de la vie politique en France ne peuvent les modifier. Ils gardent leur idéal, ils gardent leurs passions, leurs rancunes de 1848, d'un temps de libre discussion, où les systèmes particuliers pouvaient s'épanouir et se heurter. A Londres, il y a des divisions, des conflits entre écoles rivales. Louis Blanc a son groupe, et Ledru-Rollin a le sien. Les partisans de Félix Pyat s'opposent aux uns et aux autres. La ''_ _Commune révolutionnaire''_ _et la ''_ _Révolution''_ _, les deux sociétés rivales, s'accusent mutuellement de trahir la démocratie. Telles sont parfois les haines engendrées par ces divisions qu'il arrive que le sang coule. Un jour, à Londres, dans un duel terrible, Barthélémy, partisan fanatique de Louis Blanc, tue Cournet, ancien lieutenant de vaisseau, ami de Ledru-Rollin._

_Histoire socialiste, Jules Rouff._

.o.

« Madame… » commença à annoncer Tanaka.

Le jeune majordome se tut en s'apercevant qu'il ne connaissant pas le véritable nom de la personne qu'il devait introduire auprès de sa maîtresse. Il n'allait tout de même pas utiliser ce surnom que lui donnait le Comte précédent…

« France ira très bien, Tanaka. Carlson ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'utiliser. » dit soudain la femme qui le suivait.

Le majordome toussota et recommença :

« Madame France, madame la Comtesse. »

France dépassa le majordome et se dirigea vers l'un des canapés du bureau qu'elle avait connu comme étant celui de Valence et qui était maintenant celui de sa fille. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, sans invitation de Claudia. La Comtesse n'en prit pas ombrage. L'autre femme avait ses habitudes au Manoir. Elle le savait.

« Du thé, Tanaka. » dit Claudia en quittant son bureau pour aller s'assoir en face de son invitée.

Le majordome quitta la pièce.

« C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, madame...

-Appelez-moi donc France, comme le faisait votre père.

-M'appellerez-vous Albion, maintenant ? »

France sourit.

« N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes ? »

Claudia garda le silence. Le sourire de l'autre femme disparut.

« Elles viennent sans doute un peu tard mais veuillez recevoir mes sincères condoléances, Claudia. »

La jeune femme inclina la tête pour la remercier. France changea de position pour pouvoir prendre sa main.

« J'étais inquiète pour vous. On ne vous voit guère dans le monde depuis la naissance de votre fils. Etes-vous donc si malade maintenant que nous ne pouvons plus profiter de votre présence à nos fêtes et dîners ? »

Claudia sourit.

« Je ne fais que remplir mes devoirs d'épouse et de mère. Le Grand Monde peut se passer de moi. Ce n'est pas le cas de ma maison. »

France lâcha la main de Claudia et reprit sa position initiale. Tanaka était arrivé avec le thé. Il servit les deux femmes sans dire un mot.

« Votre maison ou la Couronne ?

-Je suis une fidèle servante de sa Majesté comme mon père avant moi. »

France prit la tasse qui se trouvait devant elle et commença à boire.

« J'imagine que vous m'avez convoquée ici pour parler de ce duel. »

Claudia acquiesça.

« Monsieur Barthélémy est un homme intéressant. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui. »

...o...

_Quiconque connaît notre histoire sait bien que sans le concours de l'Angleterre aucune ligue ne saurait se former en Europe qui soit durable, et dont la France ne puisse avoir raison. Quiconque compte pour quelque chose les intérêts de la civilisation générale, l'équilibre du monde, l'indépendance des peuples, sait bien que toutes ces choses ne sont en sûreté que lorsque la France et l'Angleterre sont d'accord pour les défendre. Ce sont là des vérités proverbiales, et que nous ne rappellerions pas, si nous nous adressions au gouvernement seul._

_Des rapports politiques de la France et de l'Angleterre, Charles de Rémusat_

.o.

La guerre n'était pas encore déclarée mais la chose n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Une flotte avait été envoyée rejoindre la mer Noire pour protéger les navires ottomans, une flotte anglaise et française. Les éternels ennemis étaient pour une fois alliés.

Ces évènements ne concernaient que partiellement les bas-fonds mais la Reine avait décidé que son Chien devait s'en mêler. Elle savait que certains de ses associés étaient français. Elle voulait qu'ils soient utilisés à bon escient dans cette guerre qui associait les deux pays à l'empire ottoman et au royaume de Sardaigne contre la Russie.

France était donc maintenant une invitée régulière du Manoir Phantomhive, au point même d'y avoir sa chambre.

Les deux femmes passaient la majeure partie de leur temps dans le bureau de Claudia. Le mari de la Comtesse les rejoignait parfois mais la tension constante qui semblait exister entre les deux époux était un obstacle à leur travail commun. Claudia s'était donc vue plusieurs fois obligée de renvoyer Cédric et le renvoi d'aujourd'hui semblait être celui de trop. Claudia avait l'air épuisé et sur le point de pleurer.

« Tanaka, je pense qu'une légère collation profiterait à la Comtesse. » suggéra France à un moment.

Et avant que cette dernière ne puisse protester, l'autre femme l'avait prise par la main pour la mener jusqu'à l'un des canapés du bureau et la faire assoir.

Tanaka quitta la pièce. France prit les deux mains de Claudia dans les siennes.

« Claudia, j'ai conscience de ne pas être votre mère. Je ne fais pas non plus partie de votre famille mais, en souvenir de votre père, je me dois de vous poser cette question. »

Un court silence.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Cédric ? »

La Comtesse soupira.

« Une simple divergence d'opinion sur ma capacité à obéir aux ordres de la Reine. »

Claudia n'aurait sans doute pas dû parler aussi librement de sa fonction et des problèmes qu'elle avait engendré dans son couple mais…

« La Reine est mécontente de vos services ?

-Mon époux est mécontent de mes services auprès de la Reine à cause de l'annonce que je lui ai faite dernièrement.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que vous voulez dire par là, Claudia.

-Je suis enceinte. »

France comprenait maintenant mais…

« Vous avez parfaitement rempli votre fonction lors de votre première grossesse pourtant…

-Mon tendre époux n'est pas de cet avis. Mon état n'est pas propice à cette fonction selon lui.

-Est-il la Reine ? Je ne crois pas. De quel droit…

-Nous avons mieux à faire que de discuter de mon mariage et vous le savez, France.

-Mais… »

Elle se tut et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Claudia se remettre au travail. Au bout d'un long moment pourtant, la voix de Claudia s'éleva :

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

France était toute ouïe.

« Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, vous l'avez dit, et vous ne faites pas non plus partie de ma famille mais je pense qu'une compagnie féminine me serait profitable au cours des prochains mois. Qui sait ? Cela pourrait peut-être même apaiser les humeurs de mon époux…

-J'ai peur de ne pas être la bonne présence féminine pour obtenir cet effet, ma chère Albion. »

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire. France prit la main de Claudia.

« Je ne filerai pas à l'anglaise, je vous le promets, lui dit-elle en français.

-J'avoue que je vous en voudrais quelque peu si vous preniez congé à la française, chère amie. » répondit Claudia en anglais.

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent à nouveau dans le bureau du Chien de garde pour se taire quelques minutes plus tard quand ses deux occupantes décidèrent de se remettre définitivement au travail.

...o...

 _Comes, black as a porpus._  
_The diabolus ipse,_  
_Call'd Cholery Morphus_  
_Who with horns, hoofs, and tail, croaks for carrion to feed him,_  
_Tho' being a Devil, no one never has seed him !_

 _Ah ! then my dear honies,_  
_There's no cure for you._

 _"Cholera Cured Beforehand",_ _Samuel Taylo Coleridge._

.o.

L'annonce de l'épidémie de Choléra à Londres avait rappelé quelques souvenirs à Claudia. Elle n'était pas superstitieuse mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une épidémie de choléra s'était déclarée à Londres quelques temps après sa naissance. Les circonstances étaient les mêmes aujourd'hui ou presque puisqu'une fille Phantomhive était née dernièrement.

Elle se souvenait que son père s'était tout de même rendu à Londres. Elle, elle avait choisi de rester au Manoir, sauf si la Reine la faisait appeler évidemment, car il n'était pas question de risquer la santé de Vincent ou celle de Frances. Il y avait bien sûr les affaires courantes du Chien dont il fallait s'occuper et qui demandaient parfois quelques déplacements dans la capitale mais elle avait décidé de les confier à son mari pour cette année.

« Madame, une lettre de Londres. »

Claudia fronça les sourcils en entendant Tanaka.

« Maman ? dit Vincent en la voyant se relever pour prendre le pli que son majordome venait d'apporter.

-Un instant, mon chéri. »

L'enfant retourna calmement à son jeu. Claudia ouvrit la lettre qu'elle avait à la main, commença à lire…

Oh non, ce n'était pas possible…

« Mary, appela Claudia. Occupe-toi de Vincent. Tanaka, suis-moi. »

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, la Comtesse se demanda quel prix Undertaker allait lui demander en échange du compte-rendu sur les activités de son mari qu'il venait de lui envoyer. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce et assise à son bureau, elle se demanda si elle allait réussir à réparer les bêtises de Cédric en restant au Manoir. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Londres alors qu'il y avait cette épidémie.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas agir seul et de lui écrire au moindre problème. Pourquoi Cédric ne lui avait-il donc pas obéi ?

...o...

_Ces deux forteresses avaient été édifiées par deux hommes nommés, l'un Cournet, l'autre Barthélemy. Cournet avait fait la barricade Saint-Antoine Barthélemy, la barricade du Temple. Chacune d'elles était l'image de celui qui l'avait bâtie._

_Cournet était un homme de haute stature. […]_

_Barthélemy, maigre, chétif, pâle, taciturne, était une espèce de gamin tragique qui, souffleté par un sergent de ville, le guetta, l'attendit et le tua, et, à dix-sept ans, fut mis au bagne. Il en sortit, et fit cette barricade._

_Plus tard, chose fatale, à Londres, proscrits tous deux, Barthélemy tua Cournet. Ce fut un duel funèbre. Quelque temps après, pris dans l'engrenage d'une de ces mystérieuses aventures où la passion est mêlée, catastrophes où la justice française voit des circonstances atténuantes et où la justice anglaise ne voit que la mort, Barthélemy fut pendu. La sombre construction sociale est ainsi faite que, grâce au dénuement matériel, grâce à l'obscurité morale, ce malheureux être qui contenait une intelligence, ferme à coup sûr, grande peut-être, commença par le bagne en France et finit par le gibet en Angleterre. Barthélemy, dans les occasions, n'arborait qu'un drapeau, le drapeau noir._

_Les Misérables, Victor Hugo._

.o.

Il n'y avait que la Reine Victoria et la Comtesse Claudia à prendre le thé, ensemble, aujourd'hui. Le Prince Albert était absent, une chose rare mais bienvenue. Claudia n'aimait guère le voir se mêler d'affaires qui ne concernaient que la Reine et son Chien.

« Cet homme, ce Barthélémy dont le procès vient de commencer, je vous avais déjà demandé d'enquêter sur lui il me semble.

-En effet, votre Majesté. A la suite d'un duel mortel avec l'un de ses compatriotes.

-Rappelez-moi les faits de la présente affaire. » demanda ensuite la Reine.

Claudia posa sur la table la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Le 8 décembre 1854, au soir, ledit Barthélémy avait rendez-vous avec son employeur, un certain George Moore. Le lieu du rendez-vous était la demeure de ce dernier. Barthélémy s'y est rendu en compagnie d'une femme dont tout le monde ignore l'identité. Elle était voilée. Plus tard, une bagarre a éclaté entre les deux hommes. Moore a été tué. Barthélémy s'est enfui. Dans sa fuite, il a blessé Charles Collard, ancien policier, qui est mort le lendemain des suites de ses blessures. Barthélémy a finalement été arrêté par un passant tandis que la femme qui l'accompagnait a profité de la confusion pour disparaître. Scotland Yard n'a pas été capable de la retrouver.

-Mais vous, oui.

-Ainsi que vous me l'avez ordonné.

-Et…

-Vos soupçons étaient fondés, votre Majesté. J'ai donc décidé de prendre cette dame sous mon aile.

-Elle ne posera plus aucun problème ?

-Elle ne posera plus aucun problème. »

Victoria avait une autre question à poser à son Chien.

« Selon vous, quelle devrait être la destinée de ce monsieur Barthélémy…

-La clémence n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Je prend note de votre opinion, Comtesse. »

Claudia inclina la tête. Victoria sourit.

« Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez retrouvé toutes vos capacités. Ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière… »

Claudia resta impassible tandis que la Reine laissa, à dessein, sa phrase en suspens. Le silence s'installa.

« J'aurais aimé vous voir avec un époux ressemblant à Albert. » dit soudain la Reine d'un air grave.

Claudia remercia la Reine mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Ces entrevues ne devaient concerner que la Reine et son Chien. Leurs maris respectifs n'y avaient pas leur place. La Reine n'était certainement pas de cet avis mais c'était ce que pensait Claudia et plus le temps passait, plus cette opinion se confortait.

...o...

_Pour se livrer à ce prétendu délice, il faut se munir de différentes choses : d'abord une petite lampe, sorte de veilleuse à l'huile d'une épingle de 12 à 14 centimètres de long, d'une pipe dont le tuyau, qui a trois centimètres de diamètre sur trente à trente-cinq centimètres de long, est surmonté d'une boule de porcelaine percée d'une cheminée assez large pour l'introduction d'une épingle à cheveux, et enfin d'opium à l'état aqueux, contenu la plupart du temps dans une coquille. On en prend une goutte à l'aide de l'épingle, on la chauffe légèrement à la flamme de la lampe, et lorsque cette goutte se boursoufle et va se dessécher, on la pique sur le trou du fourneau de porcelaine. On s'allonge alors la tête sur un coussin, et de la main gauche on approche la pipe de la lampe, tandis que, de la main droite tenant l'aiguille, on ramène sur le trou l'opium embrasé, dont on aspire d'un unique et long trait la fumée._

_La Chine, Missionnaires de la société de Saint Augustin_

.o.

« J'ignorai que vous parliez chinois, Claudia. Si je l'avais su, je ne me serais certainement pas imposé à ce dîner. »

Elle ne croyait absolument pas Undertaker mais elle préféra garder le silence. Son invité, venu lui rapporter ce qui se passait en Chine en ce moment, devait avoir toute son attention. La Chine était une poudrière qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder à exploser en une seconde guerre de l'opium. Elle en était certaine et ce qu'était en train de lui rapporter son invité ne faisait que le confirmer.

Un murmure en anglais détourna soudain son attention. Claudia jeta un bref coup d'œil à son mari. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de ne pas pouvoir être capable de participer à la conversation qui se tenait essentiellement en chinois car son invité ne parlait pas couramment anglais. Sans oublier que… La Reine lui avait maintenant interdit de parler des affaires du Chien devant Cédric…

Une phrase en chinois l'obligea à s'intéresser de nouveau à ses visiteurs. Il était question de ce que venait de dire Cédric apparemment.

« Certains hommes ne savent pas quoi faire quand ils font face à la perfection tout simplement. » dit alors Undertaker.

Claudia se figea. Un jour, elle allait devoir dire à cet homme qu'il n'était vraiment pas convenable de parler ainsi d'une femme mariée mais ce jour n'était pas aujourd'hui apparemment.

...o...

_Nous sommes parfaitement conscientes que ce James Townsend Saward ne serait pas derrière les barreaux sans votre intervention mais nous pensons, tout de même, être en droit de vous demander comment cet homme a-t-il pu échapper pendant autant de temps à votre attention._

_Extrait d'une lettre de la Reine Victoria à La Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, 1857._

.o.

« Où se trouve mon époux ? demanda d'une voix dure Claudia à un domestique qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là.

-Avec monsieur Vincent et mademoiselle Frances. »

L'information calma la colère de la Comtesse pendant un court instant.

« Va dire à mon mari que je veux le voir. Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. »

Le serviteur s'inclina profondément et disparut. Claudia retourna dans son bureau où elle relut une énième fois la lettre de la Reine qu'elle avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt.

« Vous vouliez me voir, madame. »

Cédric venait d'entrer. Sans même prendre la peine de frapper, nota-t-elle. De plus, il l'avait vouvoyé et lui avait donné du ''madame''. La conversation qui allait suivre n'allait certainement rien avoir de calme.

« Asseyez-vous, Cédric. »

Il resta debout. Elle n'insista pas. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister avec lui.

« Je ne vous demanderai aucun compte, ni aucune explication. Je tenais juste à vous dire que les informations que j'ai pu obtenir ne parviendront pas aux oreilles de sa Majesté.

-Vous ne comptez pas respecter un ordre de la Reine. J'aurais dû me douter que ce jour finirait par arriver. »

Elle le fixa attentivement. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait pas cessé de l'accuser à mots couverts de ne pas respecter les vœux qui les liaient. Etait-il une nouvelle fois en train de l'attaquer à ce propos ?

Pourquoi prendre ce que tu peux demander, lui avait dit, un jour, son père. Peut-être le moment était-il venu de le faire ?

« Cédric, l'honnêteté a toujours été une de vos plus grandes qualités. Ce serait une honte de la voir disparaître.

-Mon honnêteté… Vous voulez que je fasse preuve d'honnêteté alors que c'est de la vôtre dont il devrait être question.

-Cessez donc de tergiverser, Cédric, et accusez-moi ainsi que vous en mourrez d'envie. »

Son mari fit mine de s'incliner.

« En ce cas... »

Il se redressa.

« Madame, je n'ai jamais voulu vous complimenter sur les services que vous rendez à la Couronne. Je pense que de telles affaires ne méritent aucun compliment et cela même si vous en revenez toujours victorieuse, mais laissez-moi vous dire aujourd'hui, ce que je pense. »

Il marqua une courte pause.

« Le nom de votre fonction ne vous a jamais autant sied. »

Elle comprenait maintenant.

« Je préfère être chienne que traître à ma Reine.

-Je n'ai jamais trahi la Reine. »

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Ils savaient très bien tous les deux ce qu'il avait fait.

« Cédric, s'il n'y a plus aucune affection entre nous, je me rappelle de l'attachement que j'avais pour vous étant enfant. Ce n'est qu'à cause de ce souvenir et parce que vous êtes le père de mes enfants que je me refuse à remplir mon devoir aujourd'hui. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

« Mais j'ose espérer que vous vous rappellerez les paroles des Chevaliers d'Angleterre si vous décidez une nouvelle fois de jouer contre moi. »

Combien de fois Cécric avait-il entendu cet adage ? Trop de fois… Du temps de Valence, comme du temps de Claudia.

« Vous n'êtes pas la Mort, Cédric. »

Claudia s'assit et pris un dossier qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

...o...

_Une femme mariée en Angleterre n'a aucune existence juridique. […] Une femme anglaise n'a aucun droit, pas même sur ses bijoux ou ses vêtements. Son mari peut s'en saisir et les vendre s'il le désire […] Un femme anglaise ne peut faire de testament […]. Elle peut être séparée de son mari, qui peut vivre avec une maîtresse, peu importe. La Loi donne à son époux tout ce qui lui appartient. […] Une femme anglaise ne peut légalement prétendre à ses propres revenus […] Une femme anglaise ne peut quitter la maison de son mari comme elle le désire, et celui-ci peut, non seulement, lui intenter un procès pour ''restitution de ses droits conjugaux'' mais il a aussi le droit de s'introduire dans la maison de n'importe lequel de ses amis ou relations chez qui elle aurait pu trouver refuge. […]. Si son mari peut entamer une procédure de divorce, elle n'est pas autorisée à se défendre. Elle n'a aucun moyen de prouver ses mensonges. On ne lui permet ni d'être représentée par un avocat, ni d'être considérée comme l'un des partis dans le procès qui opposent son époux et son amant supposé._

_Extrait de ''_ _A Letter to the Queen on Lord Chancellor Cranworth's Marriage & Divorce Bil'', Caroline Norton_.

.o.

Cédric faisait encore des siennes. Rien de bien grave pour le moment évidemment. Rien qui n'obligerait Claudia à exécuter ses menaces.

Ne la croyait-il donc pas capable de donner un ordre qui lui serait fatidique ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une multitude de solution à sa disposition. Il y avait le divorce évidemment mais même si la loi avait changé dernièrement, demander le divorce restait difficile pour une femme. Bien plus difficile que pour son époux.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais demandé ? Tout était tellement plus simple pour lui. Divorce. Procès.

Il aurait pu lui intenter un procès à chaque accusation d'adultère qu'il lui avait lancé mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Pourquoi ?

Avait-il peur de la Reine ?

« Madame. »

Claudia redressa la tête. Madame… Cet appel ne pouvait que lui être destiné. Les femmes n'étaient pas rares dans les bas-fonds, les hommes ne possédaient pas le monopole du crime après tout, mais rares étaient celles qui pouvaient prétendre à une position d'autorité.

Une chose commune aux bas-fonds et au Grand Monde, en vérité.

Le regard de Claudia parcourut rapidement l'assemblée qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait aucune femme. Il n'y avait que des hommes autour d'elle, des hommes dont elle connaissait parfaitement la vie, des hommes dont elle connaissait parfaitement les crimes. Elle savait qu'ils avaient déjà tué. Elle savait qui. Elle savait comment. Elle savait pourquoi.

Non, ce n'était peut-être pas la Reine que son mari craignait. Voilà sans doute pourquoi il ne faisait que tempêter, sans jamais vraiment la menacer.

Elle, elle savait menacer.

Elle savait aussi tuer.

...o...

_Ces faits, comme on le verra dans les chapitres subséquents de ce volume, semblent jeter quelque lumière sur l'origine des espèces — ce mystère des mystères — pour employer l'expression de l'un de nos plus grands philosophes. A mon retour en Angleterre, en l837, je pensai qu'en accumulant patiemment tous les faits relatifs à ce sujet, qu'en les examinant sous toutes les faces, je pourrais peut-être arriver à élucider cette question. Après cinq années d'un travail opiniâtre, je rédigeai quelques notes ; puis, en l844, je résumai ces notes sous forme d'un mémoire, où j'indiquais les résultats qui me semblaient offrir quelque degré de probabilité ; depuis cette époque, j'ai constamment poursuivi le même but. On m'excusera, je l'espère, d'entrer dans ces détails personnels ; si je le fais, c'est pour prouver que je n'ai pris aucune décision à la légère._

_De l'Origine des espèces, Charles Darwin, 1859_

.o.

Quand cet homme cesserait-il de parler de sa vie et/ou de remercier tous les individus de la Terre entière pour en venir aux faits, pensa soudain Claudia en levant les yeux de son livre.

Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à ses enfants. Vincent et Frances jouaient calmement sous l'œil attentif de leur gouvernante. La Comtesse revint à sa lecture, lit une ligne du livre qu'elle avait à la main, puis jeta un bref coup d'œil aux dossiers qui se trouvaient sur la table à laquelle elle était assise. Peut-être était-il temps de se remettre au travail ?

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide, mère ? »

Elle tourna la tête. Vincent avait arrêté de jouer avec sa sœur pour la rejoindre apparemment. Claudia jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa fille. Pas de pleurs. Pas de cri. Elle jouait avec sa gouvernante. C'était une bonne chose. Elle pouvait donc s'intéresser à son fils autant qu'elle le voulait pour le moment.

« Peut-être mais il est difficile de m'aider quand on ne sait pas ce que je fais, Vincent. »

Elle se mit à observer attentivement son enfant. Elle attendait sa réponse avec impatience car depuis quelques temps, elle ne retrouvait pas toujours ses documents de travail dans l'état où elle les avait laissés.

Fouiller les affaires du Chien en exercice, mais aussi voler dans les cuisines du Manoir, était en quelque sorte une tradition familiale dans cette maison. Entre ses observations et ce que lui avait rapporté les domestiques, Claudia était certaine que la relève des Phantomhive commençait à être bel et bien assurée.

« Mère, que fait le Chien pour la Couronne ? » demanda Vincent au bout d'un moment.

Elle aurait voulu sourire mais préféra ne pas le faire, et cela même si cette question lui rappelait quelques souvenirs.

« Nous prendrons le thé ensemble, demain, dans mon bureau et je te le dirai. »

Pas tout évidemment mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

« Une dernière chose, Vincent, avant que tu n'ailles rejoindre ta sœur… »

Elle sourit cette fois-ci.

« Tu seras privé de diner ce soir. »

Son fils ouvrit la bouche. Pour protester ? Le connaissant, c'était plutôt pour demander la raison de la punition.

« Ce serait insulter mon intelligence et la tienne si je devais t'en expliquer la raison. »

Vincent finit par sourire lui aussi.

« Je suis impatient de pouvoir discuter avec vous, mère. »

S'il fallait se montrer honnête, quelque part elle l'était elle aussi.

...o...

_Le nom de famille de mon père étant Pirrip, et mon nom de baptême Philip, ma langue enfantine ne put jamais former de ces deux mots rien de plus long et de plus explicite que Pip. C'est ainsi que je m'appelai moi-même Pip, et que tout le monde m'appela Pip._

_Les Grandes Espérances, Charles Dickens, paru en feuilleton dans le periodique ''All the year around'' à partir du 1_ _er_ _Décembre 1860._

.o.

Claudia laissait rarement son esprit divaguer quand elle n'était pas seule, que ce soit dans les bas-fonds ou le Grand Monde. Peu importait l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Si elle était entourée, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit divaguer. Elle devait noter et observer.

Mais son esprit divaguait tout de même de temps en temps, comme en cet instant, alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'autres dames de sa qualité dans un riche salon londonien. Il était question du dernier feuilleton de monsieur Dickens mais aussi du scandale associé à son nom qui avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt. Claudia se prit à sourire. C'était toujours curieux de voir à quel point les langues des femmes se déliaient en l'absence de ces messieurs qui s'étaient retiré pour fumer ainsi que le voulait la mode depuis la guerre de Crimée.

Claudia se demandait parfois ce qui se passait exactement de leur côté mais même si elle n'était pas personnellement présente au fumoir de ces messieurs, elle y avait des yeux et des oreilles. Elle en avait aussi dans le salon de ces dames, des yeux et des oreilles qui n'étaient pas forcément les siens.

Le Grand Monde s'invitait fréquemment dans les bas-fonds et ceux du Grand Monde ne s'en rendaient peut-être pas compte mais l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

Claudia savait déjà que les hommes ne parlaient pas seulement affaires et politique. Les rumeurs et autres bruits de couloir avaient leur place au salon comme au fumoir mais elle aurait aimé assister aux conversations qui pouvaient avoir lieu dans ce dernier endroit.

Peut-être que si elle se déguisait en homme… Elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois après tout. Se travestir était l'un des tours du Chien.

Un tour de tous les Chiens ?

Elle sourit en pensant à son père grimé en femme puis fronça les sourcils en portant la main à son front. D'où venait cette pensée saugrenue ? Avait-elle bu plus que de raison ce soir ?

« Vous vous sentez mal, Claudia ? »

Aussitôt, plusieurs femmes furent auprès d'elle et l'une d'elle savait pourtant pertinemment que la langueur de la Comtesse Phantomhive n'était qu'une comédie qui durait depuis dix ans.

« Un simple éblouissement pendant un instant. » dit-elle.

Le masque de la Comtesse était toujours fermement en place dans le Grand Monde même si le Chien de la Reine n'était jamais bien loin.

...o...

_Pendant ce séjour de la reine à Cobourg, comme le prince se promenait en voiture, ses chevaux prirent le mors aux dents et sa vie fut sérieusement menacée. M. Ernest de Stockmar ajoute avec une simplicité poignante : « Dans la manière dont il échappa au péril, mon père, comme d'autres personnes, vit alors pour ainsi dire la garantie d'une existence de longue durée. L'année suivante, une maladie subite emportait le noble prince. »_

_Qui donc en effet aurait pu s'attendre à un coup si violent et si brusque ? C'était au mois de décembre 1861. Le prince avait passé une partie de la journée à la chasse. Au retour, il se sentit mal à l'aise et se mit au lit. Une fièvre, légère d'abord, s'accrut avec une rapidité foudroyante. Tous les soins furent impuissants à conjurer le mal. Quelques jours après, le 14 décembre, il était mort._

_Les Souvenirs du Conseiller de la Reine Victoria, Saint-René Taillandier._

.o.

« On dit que la Reine est inconsolable. » lâcha soudain Cédric, attirant ainsi l'attention de sa femme et de ses enfants sur lui.

Claudia ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son mari était d'étrange humeur aujourd'hui, mais il avait tout de même raison sur ce point. La Reine avait même annulé un de leur rendez-vous et c'était donc par un rapport écrit qu'elle avait rendu compte de sa dernière mission.

« Elle aimait tendrement le Prince Consort. » finit par dire Claudia.

Cédric acquiesça. Son regard était posé sur elle. Son mari semblait d'humeur guerrière en fait. Elle sentait que le coup qu'il voulait lui porter n'allait pas tarder.

« N'est-ce pas ce que doit faire toute épouse digne de ce nom ? » dit-il quelques instants plus tard.

Claudia se figea et remarqua rapidement que Vincent et Frances avaient fait de même. Elle foudroya Cédric du regard. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait à son encontre mais il n'était pas question de le faire quand leurs enfants étaient présents.

Les piques continuèrent. Elles n'étaient pas directes. Jamais il ne la nommait formellement évidemment mais Claudia n'était pas dupe.

Que lui prenait-il donc aujourd'hui ?

Elle se mit à l'observer soigneusement, nota le verre d'alcool qu'il avait à la main. L'avait-elle vu vide à un moment ? Oui mais seulement pour être à nouveau rempli immédiatement. Devait-elle blâmer l'alcool ? En partie sans doute mais… Cédric et elle, avaient toujours partagé une certaine méfiance à l'égard du vin, des digestifs et autre spiritueux…

Inkerman, se rappela-t-elle soudain.

Mais la bataille et la mort du frère favori de son mari avaient eu lieu en novembre. Ils étaient au moins de décembre.

Mais le mois était-il vraiment important ?

Claudia appela un domestique et lui ordonna d'accompagner son mari jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Cédric ne protesta pas, une preuve certaine de son état plus qu'aviné. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Frances de s'en aller. Elle avait une leçon d'escrime à laquelle elle devrait assister.

« Père devrait être plus prudent, dit soudain Vincent. Un jour, quelqu'un finira par vouloir le faire taire définitivement. »

Claudia acquiesça. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait sans doute dû être horrifiée par les propos de son fils ainé.

...o...

_A l'intention de la Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive de la part de sa Majesté la Reine._

_C'est avec une peine immense que nous avons appris le décès de votre époux et par la présente lettre, nous tenons à vous faire part de tout notre soutien en ces temps difficiles. La perte d'un époux est une affliction sans nom mais ainsi que le disait mon cher Albert…_

_Lettre de la Reine Victoria à la Comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, 1862._

.o.

La scène lui rappelait quelques souvenirs. Elle était seule. Avec un cercueil. Mais l'époux avait remplacé le père. Claudia ne pleurait pas. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, comment pouvait-elle le pleurer ?

On frappa. Quelqu'un entra.

« Une lette, madame. »

Elle faillit demander à Tanaka de l'appeler tout simplement Claudia mais elle y renonça et préféra saisir la lettre qu'il était en train de lui tendre.

La Reine…

Elle lut rapidement le message et un rire amer s'empara d'elle.

« La Reine a l'air de le pleurer mille fois plus que moi. »

Mais c'était le Prince Albert à qui ses larmes étaient réellement destinées. Claudia le savait.

Elle soupira.

« Combien sont-ils ? »

Tanaka la regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Combien sont-ils, à être venus lui rendre un dernier hommage ? »

Un court silence.

« Plus que je ne le pensais. »

L'aveu de Tanaka la fit sourire.

« Et combien d'entre eux pensent que c'est moi qui l'ait tué ? »

...o...

_If it be for my country_

_I may now endure_

_This of all the countless journeys_

_In these troubled times_

_If only the gods would help_

_To know the path ahead_

_And bend the journey's end_

_Like a bow of catalpa wood._

_How can I ever bear_

_Today's last farewell?_

_Only by knowing I must endure_

_This voyage for my lord._

_Poème de Yoshinari Hatakeyama avant son départ clandestin pour l'Angleterre._

.o.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Claudia se trouvait sur les quais d'un port en train d'attendre le débarquement clandestin d'une cargaison mais celle qu'elle attendait aujourd'hui était différente de celles dont elle avait l'habitude. C'était la même chose pour Tanaka. Quant à Vincent… Peu importe la nature de la cargaison, c'était juste la première fois.

« Encore merci d'être venue, madame. » répéta pour la millième fois l'employé de la compagnie maritime Mateson qui se trouvait avec eux.

Elle le vit jeter un rapide coup d'œil à son majordome.

« Et je suis sûr que voir quelqu'un comme eux les aidera énormément. » ajouta-t-il.

Elle se demanda si Tanaka venait de lever les yeux au ciel mais il était sans doute un trop bon domestique pour ça. L'envie, cependant, avait dû être là.

« J'espère que vous n'aurez aucun problème pour les mener chez le professeur Williamson.

-Personne n'est au courant de leur présence. J'y ai veillé.

-Vous êtes une envoyée du ciel, madame. Je ne sais pas si nous aurions réussi sans vous. »

Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel. Croyait-il vraiment qu'une telle affaire échapperait à son attention ? Elle savait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire bien avant qu'on ne vienne la chercher pour obtenir son aide.

« Le bateau est là. » dit-elle.

L'employé de Mateson les quitta.

« Pourquoi leur pays leur interdit-il d'étudier à l'étranger ? » demanda soudain Vincent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait cette question mais aucune réponse qu'elle avait pu lui donner pour le moment n'avait semblé le satisfaire.

Elle ne put cependant lui donné une réponse. L'employé de la compagnie maritime était de retour et les cinq hommes qu'elle devait accompagner jusqu'à la maison du professeur Williamson était avec lui.

Les présentations furent rapides et Claudia ne put s'empêcher de noter que son fils en avait été exclu puis elle se rappela que l'employé de Mateson avait été troublé par la présence de Vincent à leur arrivée. Elle décida donc de s'en charger.

« Vincent, mon fils et successeur. » dit-elle en japonais.

...o...

_La prostitution fut très tôt considérée comme le ''grand fléau social'', the ''Great sociel evil'' de la période victorienne. De manière traditionnelle, elle était l'apanage des villes de garnisons et des ports où les ''filles à soldat'' avaient toujours abondés […]._

_Lorsque la première de ces lois fut votée en 1864, il existait une conjecture qui, aux yeux du gouvernement, la justifiait pleinement : l'état sanitaire de l'armée révélé lors de la guerre de Crimée (1854-1856). […] la police était en droit d'arrêter toute femme soupçonnée d'être une ''prostituée professionnelle'' (''common prostitute'') [et] de la contraindre à un examen gynécologique visant à s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas porteuse d'une maladie vénérienne […]_

_L'un des problèmes venait de ce que le terme ''common prostitute'' […] était suffisamment vague pour que toutes les femmes pauvres courent le risque d'être appréhendées._

_Féminisme et prostitution dans l'Angleterre du XIXème siècle._

.o.

« Stop ! »

Claudia ne fut guère surprise par cet ordre, ni par ceux qui le lui avaient donné. Depuis que cette maudite loi était passée, elle s'attendait à chacune de ses sorties ou presque à être arrêtée. Elle aurait dû se déguiser en homme, même si la nature de sa mission demandait l'apparence d'une femme.

L'un des deux policiers, qui se trouvaient devant elle, leva la lanterne qu'il tenait pour mieux distinguer son visage. Il pâlit. Elle sourit. Quel était son nom déjà… Agent Clinton. Voilà.

Il s'inclina.

« Pardon madame…

-Aucun nom, Clinton. »

Il se tut. L'autre policier le regardait avec un air étrange mais il l'ignora.

« Avez-vous besoin d'une escorte ? » demanda Clinton.

Elle l'avait toujours trouvé extrêmement mignon sans avoir jamais osé le dire à haute-voix. Cette rencontre ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Depuis quand escortons-nous les p-

-Elle n'en est pas une ! »

Clinton s'inclina à nouveau.

« Excusez l'agent Trump, madame. »

Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rester tranquille.

« Le seul endroit où on doit l'escorter, c'est au poste… »

Il saisit Claudia par le bras et voulu l'obliger à avancer mais il fut rapidement arrêté par une nouvelle arrivante.

« J'ai peur de ne pouvoir vous laisser emmener cette dame sans intervenir, monsieur. »

La femme qui venait de surgir d'on ne savait où regarda Claudia.

« Vous êtes en retard.

-Un simple contretemps, ainsi que tu peux le constater, Evie. »

L'agent Trump l'avait maintenant lâché. L'agent Clinton s'était à nouveau incliné.

« Nous vous laissons poursuivre votre route en paix, mesdames. » dit ce dernier avant de s'éloigner en trainant plus ou moins l'autre policier derrière lui.

Les deux femmes observèrent la scène avec un sourire.

« Jacob aurait adoré voir ça. » murmura Evie.

Claudia prit le bras de l'autre femme et se mit en marche avec elle.

« Comment se porte ton frère ?

-Bien mais assez en colère contre cette dernière stupidité que les rupins de Westminster nous ont imposés.»

Elles poursuivirent leur marche en silence pendant un moment.

« Cette loi est une véritable plaie.

-Je sais. »

...o...

_« Gaffer n'a jamais été…_

– _En prison, qu'vous voulez dire ? P't-êt'que non ; mais i'peut l'avoir mérité. Il est p't-êt'soupçonné d'avoir fait pire que tout c'que l'on me reproche._

– _Qui le soupçonne ?_

– _Ben des gens, p't-êt'. Dans tous les cas, y'aurait moi._

– _Ce n'est pas grand'chose, dit l'hôtesse avec mépris._

– _Mais j'ai été son associé, miss Abbey ; n'l'oubliez pas, et comme tel j'en sais long sur son compte ; je l'connais mieux qu'pas âme qui vive. Remarquez-l'bien, miss Abbey ; nous avons travaillé ensemb', et c'est moi qui le soupçonne._

_L'Ami commun, Charles Dickens, publié en deux volumes en février et novembre 1865._

.o.

Claudia lisait dans son bureau en attendant que Tanaka vienne lui annoncer que le dîner était prêt. La porte s'ouvrit soudain mais la Comtesse ne releva pas la tête. Ce n'était pas le pas de son majordome.

Le nouvel arrivant s'assit en soupirant.

« Un Phantomhive, et le futur Comte, se tient toujours correctement, Vincent. »

Elle ne leva toujours pas la tête de sa lecture et entendit seulement son fils bouger puis le silence s'installa.

« Que lisez-vous, mère ?

-Dickens.

-Son dernier roman ?

-Effectivement.

-N'est-ce pas une étrange lecture si vous voulez vous détendre ? Ne voyez-vous pas assez de meurtre comme ça ? »

Elle commença à refermer son livre.

« As-tu fait des rencontres intéressantes au Weston College dernièrement ? »

Elle n'avait toujours pas levé la tête vers lui mais elle savait qu'il venait de sourire.

« Mon école est certainement l'endroit où vous avez le moins de pouvoir. Vous réussissez pourtant à savoir ce qui s'y passe. Cela me laisse sans voix, mère. »

Elle leva la tête.

« Je préfèrerai que tu ne me flattes que lorsque le compliment est sincère, Vincent. »

Elle se leva.

« Mais c'est un bon entrainement. »

Claudia alla ensuite s'assoir en face de son fils. Elle pensa pendant un instant à appeler Tanaka pour qu'il leur serve du thé mais le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être annoncé. C'était sans doute une mauvaise idée.

« Je sais peut-être ce qui se passe dans ton école mais j'attendais tout de même avec impatience ton retour pour Noël puisque j'ai cru comprendre que le Weston College venait de connaître quelques additions des plus intéressantes.

-Certaines d'entre elles vous sont déjà connues il me semble. »

Elle acquiesça. Deux ans plus tôt, cinq japonais avaient débarqué clandestinement en Angleterre et elle avait supervisé leur passage. C'était quatorze d'entre eux qui avaient fait le voyage cette année et c'était Vincent, assisté de Tanaka, qui avait pris en charge l'affaire cette fois-ci.

« Les autres ? demanda Claudia.

-Le fils d'un Chevalier d'Angleterre. Grand amateur d'escrime. Il m'a approché pour parler de Frances. »

Elle savait de qui il voulait parler. Ce n'était pas le fils d'un simple Chevalier d'Angleterre et elle savait qu'il en était tout aussi conscient qu'elle.

Ce n'était cependant pas de cet élève dont elle voulait parler, aussi intéressant puisse-t-il être…

« Vous savez, mère, dit soudain Vincent. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'animaux jusqu'à maintenant mais je crois que d'ici ma sortie de l'école, j'aurais réussi à obtenir un magnifique dogue allemand. »

...o...

_Ne joue pas contre le Chien de garde car il gagne à tout coup mais si tu es la Mort, libre à toi d'être son adversaire car ce n'est que contre elle que le Chien de garde joue et perd._

_Adage des Chevaliers d'Angleterre._

.o.

La porte devant laquelle se trouvait Vincent s'ouvrit sans faire le moindre bruit et un majordome en costume blanc apparut devant lui. L'homme s'inclina et se rangea sur le côté pour pouvoir le laisser passer mais Vincent ne bougea pas. Tant qu'il ne l'avait pas annoncé, il ne pouvait pas entrer.

« Le Comte Phantomhive, votre Majesté. »

...o...

**Author's Note:**

> En espérant que la lecture vous a plu !


End file.
